


The Comfort of a Bond

by merinxD



Series: The Closest Bond [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, spoilers to episode 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merinxD/pseuds/merinxD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Makoto talks to Haru after his loss. -</p><p>Makoto and Haruka have been friends since the start, and will continue to be until the end. This is a look inside that dynamic, to see just how far the bond of friendship can take them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Comfort of a Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited.

xxx

The loss hit his best friend hard, and despite the regular wall of ambivalence, Makoto can see the hurt in Haru’s conflicted azure. 

He knows that it isn’t so much losing the race that has gotten to him, but the words shared afterwards. Haruka and Rin have been butting heads since their sharp toothed friend transferred to the same elementary school. To have a bond severed, with seemingly no way of reparation, cannot be a good feeling. Especially for the blank faced boy, who ironically enough, feels things ten times stronger than anyone else. 

Just because Haru isn’t good at showing his emotions, does not mean that he doesn’t have them. Which can be likened to the way that he speaks with his eyes. If an individual wants to know the answers of the mysterious swimmer, they can be found right there, you just have to look close enough.

Though, Makoto never really had to try. He has felt a connection with Haru since the start, and he is certain that his friend feels the same way. It is completely different to the competitive friendship with Rin, it cannot be compared at all.

Rin looked so triumphant down at the pool, almost cruel, but the brunette understands. He has seen how hard Rin worked and for how long. He has always had the attitude of winning, albeit coming from a good place.

His outburst today may have felt sincere, and it probably was at the time, but it doesn’t feel right. Makoto was there when they were young, he knows that Rin cares. When they fished Haru from the river all those years ago, Rin noticed Makoto’s shaking, how much the ordeal affected him. His care comes in the smallest gestures, and is probably one of the reasons that Haruka noticed him in the end. At first Rin annoyed his friend, even though Makoto liked the enthusiastic boy. The little things stuck, along with the first taste of competition.

Makoto is too much like the flowing sea, floating beside Haru in mutual tranquility and understanding, content to share the same pace. It is similar to the way the water understands Haruka, makes him free. Where as, Rin is a challenge, that pushes and creates a burn of something new. He is not one to share the same space - He will fly straight passed if given the opportunity. 

Their three very different personalities are what forged the bond of friendship. Hopefully it isn’t the reason that their ties are severed for good. 

"Haru-chan." He murmurs, kneeling upon the tiles in front of his friend. The damp ravenette sits on the bench, staring down at his hands. His face is a blank slate, but it isn’t fooling the perceptive teen. 

Makoto’s race is soon, he realises. There isn’t long at all, and if he could blow it off all together, he would. But Haru would look at his actions negatively, because he doesn’t want to be a burden to anyone.

Haru may never truly realise that he will  _never_  be a burden to him, not  _ever._

"Haruka. Look at me." Makoto orders softly when his friend doesn’t move, and he knows that he would be in trouble on a good day. His given name is a no go zone, and he is only able to get away with it at certain points, never in front of company. 

Thankfully, the team is upstairs reading over the secret manual, giving them a couple of minutes alone. 

"What is it?" Haru asks tonelessly, a little softer than usual. His gaze moves to meet worried green and there is a nothingness in his eyes that is completely wrong. It makes Makoto’s heart clench. 

 _What is it?_  Repeats in his head, and the brunette realises that he doesn’t know what to say. What can he say to make it better?

…He can’t. 

"Honto gomen." Makoto replies, and he hopes it conveys in his expression. Without thinking, his hands move from his sides to grasp Haru’s. The action is almost habit now, after so long together. What is new though, is the way their fingers weave together upon black and purple clad thighs. The contact is surprisingly comforting and secretly mutual. 

"You’re race is soon." The stoic teen points out and Makoto nods. 

"I know, I just wanted to see you." He says, unable to hold back a misplaced, nervous laugh. 

"I’m okay." Haru impresses quickly, and his fingers squeeze unknowingly. There is a slight edge to his voice as his eyes harden for a moment. "Go to your race." He commands again, more firmly this time. 

"But -" Makoto tries, but he stands regardless. Their hands are still connected however, dangling between them. 

"Go!" Haruka cuts him off, looking angered now. The conviction in his words is enough, despite not needing to raise his voice at all. Like always, his eyes show the real conversation. 

Nodding slowly, Makoto feels caught in his friends gaze. He wants to stay and he is certain that it shows on his face. Still, he doesn’t want to disappoint the person in front of him.

"O - Okay." He stammers, forcing a smile and standard eye crinkle. "If you’re fine." He reasons. 

Pulling backward, the brunette turns to exit. Makoto wants to compete and get back to his friend as soon as possible. 

He steps away, suppressing a sigh and letting the fake smile drop instantly. 

"Makoto." Haru says, reaching out to grab his hand, stopping him from leaving. 

Pausing mid-step, the downcast expression turns to surprise and he replies - “Hai. Haru-chan.” Turning back to his blue eyed counterpart, Makoto ignores the strange but not completely unfamiliar swelling in his chest.  

"Come and see me after you win your race." The raven haired teen says tonelessly, shedding a ray of hope for the previously worried swimmer. 

"Hai." Makoto replies with a genuine smile this time. 

Their fingers part as he walks toward his match, yet Makoto still feels connected with Haruka. His friend is not okay, by any means. But he will be there to help.

Rin will come around. It might not be the same as before and may take some time, but it will all work out. 

Makoto sincerely believes so. 

 


End file.
